


Blood and Gore

by MyLove_MyLife_MySoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul/pseuds/MyLove_MyLife_MySoul
Summary: An original work.Horror genre.Nobody knew what the world was like before Dredgers or Scalvels and Fesstels. Those horrid creatures with twisted bodies had come from the very deep depths of hell Satan himself wouldn't visit.The world has been barren and black for ages, not even Ritz had a book from before then, only tales told by elders.Sophie always had hope for this world, and I hoped she was right.





	Blood and Gore

My name is Joey Fairfield. I have short red hair and green eyes and tan skin. I had lived on the Fairfield Estate for the longest time only knowing my caretaker, Sophie Rain. Sophie has beautiful blonde hair and green eyes like mine, but they're lighter, with a bit of gray. I'm 19 now, and she's 24. We left the estate 3 months ago in search of food. That was the most dangerous three months of my life.

But, we met Ritz. The androgynous person who refused to say if they were a guy or a girl had thin brown hair, pale skin, shimmering blue eyes and always, an almost static, terrifying grin.

We met Ritz in a most peculiar way.

We were keeping quiet and low as a Dredger, walked past us, sniffing the air to no avail, as we had covered ourselves in mud to cover our scent. Dredgers had no eyes, only hungry maws and a strong sense of smell. We were certain we would be safe, then suddenly, we saw Ritz, run past us, eerily quiet as they suddenly hopped onto the beast of hell and sank a knife into it's face, over and over and over, black blood was everywhere, but worst of all, was how quiet it was, only the sinking of the blade was heard.

Ritz had taken a very calculated risk, they had ensured the beast couldn't open its maw to bellow, they had ensured every hit landed somewhere vital... They were insane.

After, that grotesque display of intelligence and brutality, Ritz had turned to us, gave that trademark wicked grin, blue eyes glimmering above their perscription lenses, and said.

"Dredgers normally don't last that long, lol."

We weren't comforted in the least, our savior was an absolute maniac.


End file.
